For more than about 10 years, personal computers (PCs) and multimedia devices, such as video monitors, have contained data structures available at the user interface that describe its capabilities to whatever multimedia source it is connected to. These data structures have evolved over the years via a multitude of standards such as:
DDC (Display Data Channel)
E-DDC (Enhanced Display Data Channel)
EDID (Extended Display Identification Data)
E-EDID (Enhanced Extended Display Identification Data)
EIA/CEA-861 Extension Blocks
to name a few.
Informational background to the invention is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,282 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/238,588 filed Sep. 21, 2011, both of which are incorporated by reference herein.